terrachaoverse_the_broken_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
The Totem Twins
"*demonic laughter*" ~ The Totem Twins taunting Almighty Tallest Daniel Ledda in Almighty Tallest Danny Goes to the Peabody Essex Museum. The Totem Twins are a symbiotic pair of magical totem poles who guard the Cube of Ultimate Power. They have only appeared once in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. Appearance The Totem Twins appear as a pair of tall, thin, wooden Korean statues, known as Jangseungs. They both have distinct differences in their designs (ex: one's taller than the other; one has a crack running down its face), but they both share the feature of having sharp teeth. History There is little information known about the Totem Twins, but what is known is that before they were wooden statues in the Peabody Essex Museum, they were magical beings, possibly hailing from the Spirit World. The statues themselves were built sometime in the late 19th century, whereas the age of the beings who would possess them is unknown. But they are not the only supernatural things in the museum. A legendary item called the Cube of the Ultimate Power was placed in the museum, but the Humans who put it there do not know of its power, nor would they be able to harness it if they knew of it. The 600 pound cube holds a power most supernaturally potent beings do not know of because the Totem Twins are there to protect it. Ever since it was placed there, they have stood as silent guardians. On August 19th, 2017, the Almighty Tallest would come to the museum with his parents. Dan didn't suspect there to be any supernatural activity occurring at this place, but as soon as the Totem Twins caught sight of the Kaiser, they laughed in unison. Dan would urge them to stop taunting him, to which they complied. They knew what would happen next, anyway. During Dan's touring of the museum, he found the cube & tried to harness its power, but stopped himself because it was "too much". The twins knew Dan wouldn't actually steal its power, as he was merely goofing around for his vlog; that's why they laughed. Since then, the twins have kept the cube safe & sound, but to this day, nobody knows who put them there or why the cube endows such an esoteric power for them to guard. They were both destroyed during the End of the World on December 7th, 2018, but they were revived soon afterwards. Personality The Totem Twins are protective over the cube & its power, indicating their devotion to a promise. They are watchful & silent, not making a sound unless a supernaturally potent being walks into their territory. They also have a sense of humor, as they found Dan & his antics to be quite funny. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Dermal Armor: It would be difficult for people of average strength to be able to put a dent in the Totem Twins' bodies, as they are made of wood. Demon Fright: As Jangseungs, the twins have the ability to scare Demons away, as they were designed for that purpose. Their appearance does not immediately ward them off, but they're there as a warning nonetheless. Special Powers Magic: The twins are magical creatures, & therefore have knowledge of several mystic abilities. * Possession: As they are simply just wooden statues, the twins are possessed by the magical beings who have them life, & it is likely that these beings can possess other objects, as well. * Shielding Spell: The twins have used their magic to place a force-field around the cube to ensure its protection from other supernatually potent beings. Their spell is meant to last for a very long time before it has to be recast. * Foresight: The twins can look into the future to an extent. This is how they were able to tell who Dan was & what he would be doing at the museum. Weaknesses The Totem Twins' only weakness is their lack of mobility. As Jangseungs, they are stationary, & cannot physically attack anyone who has malevolent intentions with the cube. However, the only way for them to counter this handicap is to leave their wooden bodies, thus revealing their true forms. Although, this has never happened before, & it's unlikely that it will. Trivia * Their only line of dialogue is a stock sound effect of an evil laughter. * They are the characters with the least amount of screen time in the entire series. Filmography Category:Characters Category:One-Shot Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Magical Entities Category:Magic Users Category:Jangseungs Category:Sentient Objects Category:Monsters Category:Female Category:Male Category:Guardians